Love In Unfamiliar Places
by LaRaven
Summary: After a tragic accident, Bella decides to move on with her life. She blames herself for the accident. Will her new roommates help her see that she can be loved? Or will she push them away before they can save her from self destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! I know it has been a long time since my last update. There's has been a lot going on between school and family issues. I am working on a new story called Love in Unfamiliar Places. Lately I've been reading a lot of poly stories and wanted to try it out for myself. The whole story will be in Bella's POV. I MAY write it again in Edward's, Jasper's, and Alice's POV. I don't know when the first chapter will be up, though it will be soon. I've already written it. Please read this story and review it. Go to my page to look at the different character in my story. Oh and I am looking for a beta so if you or anyone you know on this site would do it, P.M me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm Sorry I have been MIA lately. It's been a lot of things going on between school and my family. I don't think I'm going to finish "Getting Away" anytime soon. Everything I wrote on it was on my laptop and that was stolen a few days ago. But lately, I've been reading a lot of poly stories, which is why I am writing Love in Unfamiliar Places. This whole story will be in Bella's POV. Later I may write it from Edward, Jasper, and Alice's POV **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say that I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does… the lucky bastard. I know that I wont remember to put this on every chapter so I'm doing it now. And I'm not doing it again.**

I grew up in a messed up family. Renee' and Charlie, my parents, wasn't ready for marriage when I was born. Yet, they got married because Renee' got knocked up... with me. Growing up, my parents were always arguing. I thought it was normal. My parents got a divorce when I was twelve years old. Renee' moved to Florida while Charlie stayed in Arizona. I was shipped from home to home every six months. Renee' and Charlie could never keep up with me. When I was with one parent, the other parent didn't see me at all for six months. Because of that, by the time the other one did see me, I had changed in some way.

I started acting out to try to get attention from both parents at on time. That didn't work out in my favor. When I was sixteen, I guess my parents got fed up with my behavior because they shipped me off to Texas to live at my Aunt Kate and Uncle Garret's house. They were really good to me. I started acting better for them. To help me get better, they got me into art, which I love. I loved them like they were my own parents, and I know they felt the same way about me. Thing were good. I moved out when I was 18. I was able to graduate college early at the age of 23.

When I was 24, we were on our way to Buffalo Wild Wings for my dinner party. We were almost there when I realized I left my phone at home. I asked them to turn around, and they did. On the way to my house, a drunk driver hit us. Uncle Garret died on the scene and Aunt Kate died a month later. There was another car involve. They were a small family. The man died after two months. The lady was in a coma for eight months before she died.

There was also a young girl in that car. Her name was Bree. She was sick with leukemia. She was in the hospital for six months before she died. She was fourteen and the sweetest girl I had ever met. In one of our last conversations, after she had just woke up, she said she had a dream about my Aunt.

"Bella," she said, "I saw this lady in my dream. She said she knew you."

"Who was she?"

"She said her name was Kate. She said that she knew you would blame yourself and to tell you it wasn't your fault."

I was astonished. She had seen Aunt Kate in her dreams. I had never told her about my Aunt and Uncle.

Before she did she told me that she loved me, that I was like an older sister to her. I couldn't help but feel the same way towards her.

After the accident, I had to get away. The only problem was that I had nowhere to go. That's how I ended up calling Alice Brandon. Someone looking for a roommate.

~LiUP~

When I called Alice, we instantly clicked. She set up a meeting with me and her two other roommates, Jasper and Edward. She talks about them a lot and they sound like really cool guys. Our meeting is later on today at Java Cafe, a coffee place that she suggested.

From what Alice tells me, her and they guys live in Seattle but are in Texas visiting Jasper's parents. They live in a two story house. The house was decorated by Esme Pratt, the famous house designer. They have all been friends since they were in high school. When they met, Jasper was a sophomore while Alice and Edward were freshens. Alice, Edward, and I are all the same age. That's all we talked about.

I looked at the time on the clock hanging over my living room. It is 10:30 and I have to be at Java Cafe in 30 minutes. I get my purse and leave, making sure to lock the door behind me. I walk to Java Cafe, getting there at exactly 11:00. I look at the picture from the news paper article of Alice and then look around the small cafe. I see the same short spiky hair from the picture and walk over. She looks up at me, anticipation in her eyes.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you. And please, call me Bella."

"Great! The boys will be here in a bit. They had to run an errand first." She was literally bouncing in her seat from excitement. She was shorter than my 5'4 frame by about 2 inches. Her hair was jet black. The look probably wouldn't look right on anyone but her. She had forest green eyes that were lit up in excitement. She looked like a pixy. She started to speak.

"While we are waiting, is there anything that you don't like? Any pet peeves or any kind of people you don't like?

"No there isn't. Why are you harboring fugitives?" I asked jokingly.

I thought I saw a flash of relief cross her face but it was quickly covered up as she gave a soft giggle. She suddenly started to clap and bounce in her seat again.

"They guys are here!" She squealed. She scooted over next to me.

I looked up as two guys slid into the booth across from us.

"Bella, this is Jasper and Edward. Guys this is Bella." Alice introduced

They were both strikingly handsome.

The first, Jasper, was tall with blond hair that went to his shoulders. He had clear blue eyes and a cute smile. He was about 6'3. He was muscular, but he wasn't overly muscular.

The other man, Edward, was tall. His hair was bronze. It was a mess on top of his head. It looked like he just rolled out of bed. But it looked natural on him. He had emerald green eyes. He had a panty dropping crooked smile in place. He was muscular, but not as muscular as Jasper. He was about 6'1.

"Hi Bella. Nice to meet you." Edward said, reaching for my hand. As soon as his hand touched mine, it felt like electricity was going through my body. I quickly let go of his hand, but immediately missed that electric feeling.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper drawled out, his Texan accent standing out. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. He smirked at me and sat back in his seat across from Alice.

"So Bella," Edward started, "tell us about yourself." The guys and Alice looked so curious.

I thought about how much I wanted to tell them. I felt like I could trust them. And I felt really comfortable with them. I took a deep breath and told them my story… the full story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the great reviews. I will try my best to answer all over them as soon as possible. Read and Review. ~Raven!**

After I was done with my story, they all had a variety of emotions flashing across their face. The main two was anger and a sad expression. I could under stand the sadness. It was for Bree. But the anger confused my.

"Why are you angry?" I asked. Edward was the one to answer.

"No parent should ever disown their child for their own mistakes."

"Don't think much of it." I said with a wave of my hand. "I don't."

He shook his head but changed the subject.

"So what made you want to start over?"

"I figured that it was time. Everyone I loved was gone and there are too many memories. I needed the fresh start."

"We completely understand. So around what time are you trying to move?" Jasper asked.

"Umm… I was thinking in like a week… or what ever time you go back to Seattle." I thought about what I said. "I mean that is if you will let me move in." I tried to correct myself.

"Of course you can move in!" Alice exclaimed. "You seem perfect for us. And we are going back to Seattle in three days. Until then we are staying at Jasper's parents place."

"Ok so I'll go home now and start getting everything ready."

"Ok." They agreed. "We'll see you soon."

We all exchanged numbers and I went home. The whole walk home I thought about Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I felt a strange connection to all three of them. And I was attracted to both Edward ad Jasper. And strangely enough, Alice too. I had never been attracted to a female before. And the feeling didn't scare me… which scared me. I know anyone of them could never want anyone like me. I am broken. I killed a young girl. I am a hopeless case.

When I got home, something seemed off. I slowly walk up the stars to my apartment complex. I looked at my door and saw that it was open. I ran back down stairs and called Edward.

"Hello?"

'Edward! Hi it's Bella. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but it's my house. I know I locked it when I left. It is open now. I'm scared to go in. can you or jasper come ad check it out for me?"

"Yeah we will be there soon. Text me the address. And don't worry. I'm glad you called us. It shows that you trust us."

"Ok thank you." I hung up and texted him my address. They were here in fifteen minutes.

"Bella," Jasper said, "go wait in the car with Alice."

"O.k."

I went in got into the car.

"Hey Alice. I'm sorry to bring you out like this. I didn't know who else to call."

"No Bella, don't worry about it. It's a good thing you called." The she chuckled. "Besides, the boys would probably have an aneurism if someone broke into your house and they weren't here to play hero. They are already very attached to you. I am too. You are easy to lo- like."

_Was she about to say love?_ I couldn't help wondering it. It was impossible though so I pushed that thought aside.

"So what was you doing before I disrupted you."

Alice blushed. "We were talking about you actually. We don't like you in this neighborhood by yourself. We want you to come and stay with us and the Whitlock's until it's time to go back home."

My neighborhood wasn't the worst neighborhood in Dallas. I live in Holland Hills. It was in Oak Cliff. While admittedly, it had a bad reputation; it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Although it was bad. People made it seem like there was just shoot outs everyday and people everywhere doing drugs. And a lot of break ins. Although there were a lot of drugs, there was only shooting every now and then. And people's house got broken into all the time all over the world.

But I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be closer to the guys and Alice, who was sitting waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Sure Alice. I would love to. I have to get my stuff out of my house tonight then. Would you guys mind if I put a few things in your trunk? I'm not bringing much but what I do have won't all fit in my truck."

"Yes, Bella! Of course! I am so happy!" She was bouncing in her seat. Her small breast were bouncing up and down and I couldn't help but be entranced by the sight. The door opening finally broke my trance. I smiled sheepishly at Alice before turning to the boys.

"So?" Alice said impatiently.

Jasper started talking, his eyes hard. "There was somebody there. When we were checking your room, he ran out. We didn't see much. I remember blond hair. He looked to be a few inches shorter that Edward."

I froze. That might be James.

"Bella?" Edward said, sensing my uneasiness. "Don't worry. We won't let him touch you, who ever he is."

"No, that's not it." I said my voice low.

"Then what is it?" Jasper asked.

"I-" I took a breath. "I think I know him." I said tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Who do you think it was?" Jasper asked.

"My half brother. James."

"Brother?" They said simultaneously.

"When I was one, Charlie cheated on Renee'. It was just one time but he got her pregnant. Charlie wanted nothing else to do with her because she was known for being a crazy slut. Her name was Sue. When James was born, Charlie denied James even though they looked just a like. James has Grandpa Swan's blond hair and Charlie's… My…Brown eyes.

"I've only met him a few times but every time we have, I got a bad vibe off him. I try my best to avoid him, but he seems to pop up out of the blue like every six or seven months."

"So let me get this straight." Alice said. "Your half-bother, whose mother was crazy, is stalking you?"

"I don't think he is stalking me. If he was, I probably would have seen him more than just two or three times a year."

"Bella," Edward said, "We don't like this. Can you come back to Jasper's parents house with us?"

"I already asked her." Alice said. "She said yes already. We should go and pack your stuff tonight. We can bring some with us and what can fit we can send it to our house in Seattle.

"Ok." I agreed. "But all of my furniture can go to a charity or a foster home or something useful to other people. I don't need it."

"Ok!" Alice agreed.

We went up to my apartment and got to work. We were working smoothly with one another and I couldn't help but think about how right this feels. I could really get used to spending time with them everyday.

After we were done with everything, we packed up everything I wanted to bring in the cars. I didn't have much that was important to me so nothing has to be shipped off to Seattle. All the furniture, we dropped off at the local foster home.

On the way back to the Whitlock's, we laughed and played games to get to know one another. When we got to there, I took out enough clothes for three days and went inside behind the guys and Alice.

When we walked in, there was a couple sitting in the living room. I assumed they were Jasper's parents since he looked like the woman.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella." Jasper introduced. "She is our new roommate."

"Hey Bella. It nice to meet you." They both said, shaking my hand.

I could see similarities between Jasper and both his parents. He had his mom's blond hair and blue eyes. But he had his dad's built and from what I could tell, calming effect.

After talking and getting to know the Whitlock's for a while, we went up to bed. They told me to call them Mom and Dad. i was going to go upstairs with everyone else but I had no idea where I was going to sleep. So I stopped Alice.

"Alice, where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep with me. It's a king sized bed. We can both fit comfortably." Alice answered.

When we walked past the room the guys were sharing, I thought I saw them looking jealous momentarily. But it was gone quickly.

Alice and I got ready for bed. We were out the second our head hit the duck feather pillows.


End file.
